


Saturday Morning

by HotNeons



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Not Beta Read, dumb first love, mentions of lucisan, shiosan focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: First loves can be hard.





	Saturday Morning

Of course, when you’re a highschooler it usually means that you do stupid things, more often when you're trying to impress your crush. 

Sandalphon realized too late that his plan to try to impress the President Council Student Lucifer during P.E. wasn't his brightest idea and, sadly, it was his right arm the one having to pay the price of accidentally breaking a window when he was running way too fast and he ended up crashing against said window of an empty classroom, lucky for anyone that could’ve been there but definitely not for him. 

Said attempt became a horrendous spectacle when his instincts tried to save him moving his whole arm between him and the shattering glass so he won't get any on his face. 

And he, in fact, got Lucifer attention, such as the entire class due to the painful scream he let out. 

Now, while he was sitting in the infirmary waiting for the nurse to finish cure and bandage the injured arm he almost wishes he somehow had died there. Not only he embarrassed himself in front of the person he admires the most, his parents were going to be _ pissed  _ at him, and he just reaffirm his title as the 'troublemaker boy' for the whole school. Today was not his day, not that he has had many good days to begin with.

He was somehow hoping that Lucifer would open the door to check on him after he ran to help him take out his arm out of the frame of the now non existent window, but deep down he knew that it was part of his responsibility, to check on everyone safety. He was always busy, the perfect student, number one in class no way he would bothered on someone like him. Just like his brother Lucilius had unashamed declared his distaste for his person.

He was the second oldest of the triplets and the genius of the three. Lucilius always managed to get the higher grades even when he skipped classes, unlike Lucifer, always present.

Then there was Lucio too, the oldest brother or so he claimed. He was the one who was talented in the art field, especially for acting as he was the star of the theater club. Despite Lucio having to be in the same grade as Lucifer and Lucilius, he actually was in the same group as Sandalphon, one below them and nobody knew why exactly. 

For so long everyone thought the ‘Lucis’ were only twins until Lucio appeared in the middle of the course this year. Rumors spread quickly but his charisma quickly vanished them.

Sandalphon was in mild daydreaming and partially self loathing himself when he heard the door open, too deep in thoughts, it was just the school nurse.  _ When did she leave? _

“You mostly got scratches in your arm, nothing to deep thankfully, the fact that you were wearing long sleeves helped with that, lucky you. I cleaned the wounds for any possible infection and you should wear the bandages for a couple of days, understood? If there's any pain or annoyance you can come here. Also the director told me that you need to go to his office after class.” Announced the school nurse.

“Yeah, understood, thanks.” Sandalphon knew he couldn't leave without any kind of scolding, still he would’ve prefer avoid all of that. He wanted this day to end already.

“Please take care.” The nurse smiled, she was being nice and even if that was maybe her job it soothed him a little bit.

The rest of the class he tried to focus on whatever was in the blackboard and his books but the slight pain in his arm and the whispers around him from his classmates were being too much for him to pay attention. They were always talking on his back.

After the visit to the the director’s office, amd although he was expecting something more severe,  _ Mr _ .  _ Director _ was actually not too angry at him, maybe he is just used to Sandalphon being there already. He gave Sandalphon a note for the replacement cost of the broken window that needed to be signed by his parents too and be returned to him, and added to that, he assigned him to come tomorrow morning to help with the cleaning of the gym as part of the sanction. Sandalphon was glad that it was Friday, all he wanted to do for the rest of the day was sleep and hopefully forget about all this mess. 

The next day he woke just in time for a quick breakfast and go to complete his duty. Definitely not how he would like to spend his Saturday morning but it was better than being probably expelled and, in all honesty, it’s not that he had anything better to do aside of locked himself in shame inside his room.

After chugging a simple sandwich and a glass of milk, he went out. The morning was a little more chilly than usual. Right, autumn just started. He probably should start looking for his jackets soon since just his usual hoodies won’t keep him that much warm.

He admits that the morning walk on Saturday was more enjoyable with much less people around.

Sandalphon arrived at the apparently closed school and rang the bell of the closed entry. He already had the money to replace the broken window and the signed note from his parents to which he rather don’t recall the lecture he had last night about it.

Apparently the director hadn’t arrived yet but one of the professors that were in school too for whatever reason there gave him the keys to the gym.

All he had to do was help with organizing and listing the inventory for any replacements and cleaning of the equipment there, all in all not as bad as he imagined. 

Minutes passed while he was moving things here and there when he heard the door open. Maybe the professor who gave him the keys to check if he was there working.

“I’m here” Sandalphon shouted without looking yet at the door, finishing some notes for the volleyball equipment. 

“Ah,  _ San-chan _ ! You really are here!” A voice way too familiar crossed the room that could’ve gave him a heart attack, hadn't have been for that particular way of addressing him. But why was HE here?! Was he also penalized? What in heaven’s sake could possibly have he done to achieve that?

Sandalphon turned to Lucio, who had that disgusting bright smile glued on his face and that ridiculous backpack with the tiny white wings adorning it that it has become his brand since he always carry it.

“WHAT ARE YOU HERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” Sandalphon shouted at him, he was expecting to complete this whole ordeal in peace, a-l-o-n-e.

“I’m here to help, your arm is still injured and carrying all of the gym stuff by yourself isn't good for recovery” Lucio responded so casually and as if appearing all of sudden in an almost empty building was the most normal thing to do.

“Argh, no thank you, my arm isn't as bad as you might think, I can do this all by myself. You can go back home or go anywhere for all I care.” Sandalphon didn't want to be rude but Lucio really isn't someone he wanted to see right now. 

Unlike the zombie-like, pale looking of Lucilius, Lucio was the one that looked more similar to Lucifer, and that hurt him. He knew they weren't the same, they behave so different and yet his poor heart wasn't in the mood to deal with this. 

“Are you sure? I could...” Lucio was approaching him while looking for anything to help him with but Sandalphon stopped him by pushing him away with his hands.

“OU-ouch! That was a little too hard… you are quite strong San-chan.” Lucio claimed with a mix of amusement and pain in his voice. 

“Crap! Sorry, didn’t mean to hit you too hard actually, BUT I’M DOING FINE! You don’t need to waste your morning here with me.” Sandalphon was really trying his best to don't be mean to him, not today at least. 

“Absolutely not! Never is a bother to be around you San-chan. But I’m already here and I didn't brought any extra money or anything to walk around so... if you don't want me to help you I’ll just, uh, sit here I guess.” Lucio then took a chair, his chest against the backrest, using the chair in a completely different position of what it was intended to be used. “I won't bother you, I promise, unless you want to chat a bit I’ll be here, if you don't then I’ll just wait until you're done.” He stated so calmly, his smile never leaving his face.

“Ugh, fine I guess, do whatever you want” Sandalphon already knew he couldn't convince Lucio to leave and arguing for that was just a waste of energy. 

As time passed by, Sandalphon sometimes eyed his classmate since he was expect him to get bored eventually and leave, yet he kept finding him in that spot. Lucio was either checking on his phone or if he happen to look at him on a bad timing and their eyes met, Lucio would just waved slightly and give him another big smile. Seriously, what’s with this guy? 

When his arm started to be an annoyance to keep working, Sandalphon decide to take a break and being the only person there he approached the boy with the silly winged bag.

“Hey, I know I've told you this already, but do you really want to be here, don't you have any friends around to use your time, sure it’d be more fun than just sit there doing nothing.” Sandalphon started the conversation with that for a lack of any other topic that he would think of.

“Ah… well you see...” Strangely Lucio avoided looking direct at his face, he never does that. “I... don’t have any friends” he said, just so low and so fast it took a moment for Sandalphon to catch the words.

“Wait, what... But HOW? You’re, like, always surrounded by people I don't even know, are you serious?” He couldn't believe that, Lucio was probably joking.

“Haha, well yes I am but, none of them are people I consider friends, much less any close friend, I… a lot of these people either want me for my popularity or to get closer to my brothers too, and I don't want these kind of people to be my friends.” Lucio’s hands were intensely grabbing the edge of the seat, he seemed too serious about that.

“Oh! I... never, imagined that. But if you don't want them around then why are you still so nice to them?” Sandalphon wasn't any close to him either, but he could tell Lucio wasn't a bad person, in fact he was too much of a nice person for his own good.

“Well, I feel kinda bad for ignoring them.” A nervous giggle just affirming what he he just said. This guy...

Sandalphon responded with a slight hit on the blond’s head.

“AH! but why-” Lucio rubbed the place where he has been hit.

“You don't need to be nice to everyone, much less if you don't like these people, stop caring what other think about you if it just makes you unhappy. God you're just so annoying” Sandalphon really couldn’t believe this guy.

“S-Sandal-”

“Don’t.” He quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Even if they weren't ‘friends’ it was known by him that Sandalphon wasn't very fond of people calling him by his full name.

“Ahaha, yes sorry, you only like when my brother calls you that. Although I wonder why.” He was now rubbing his chin pretending to resolve the mystery behind that.

“Just don't think too hard about it.”

“It’s alright, that’s why I call you San-chan, it also fits you, you're cute~” Lucio said that with way more confidence than he should have and Sandalphon noticed.

“NO, I'M NOT!” Sandalphon shouted at him, no way he was ‘cute’.

“Well, yes, you are right, you're actually very handsome.” Lucio giggled again, he was being so open about telling these things all of sudden. Has his advice of not caring what others think about him already engraved in his brain that now he was saying this nonsense?

“OH MY GOD, LUCIO!!!” Sandalphon screamed, he was getting second hand embarrassment from this.

“Ahaha~! I just wanted to lift up the mood, it was a little too tense, I didn’t mean to make you angry or offend you.” He was sincere, but he won't deny that the light blush that appeared on the other’s face really made him look cute.

“Please, just shut up” Sandalphon exhaled irritated. He should go back to his work and keep ignoring him.

“Just one last thing then I won’t bother you anymore, I promise.” Lucio said and moved to rest his head on his palm.

“What is it now?” The boy raised his eyebrow, close to lose his patience already but he said he’ll shut up after this so might as well get over with whatever he wanted quickly. 

“Tell me, do you... like my brother Lucifer?” Lucio's voice suddenly sounded so serious that he almost sounded like Lucilius and it scared him a bit.

“N-NO??!! WHAT! I, WHY?!” words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them or make any sense of them to say anything else or refused such statement, his stupid head betrayed him, he was suddenly madly blushing.

The lack of expression on Lucio's face making this more difficult that it should. Why does he need to know?

“Mmm, I see.” And that was all the response Lucio gave him.

“Why do you ask?” Sandalphon was exasperate and nervous, he didn't know if he should hide or punch the guy hard.

“Oh, sorry, you told me you didn't want me to talk anymore and I promised you I won't be after that.” His voice went back to his normal playfulness and he moved his shoulders as a sign of refusal or ignorance on the topic.

“YOU…” Now Sandalphon was fuming, and very confused. He was sure Lucio wasn't going to do anything bad like trying to blackmail him, but honestly, what difference would it make just say the truth. 

“Well, yes, I DO like your brother and what about it? Are you know gonna tell me I am not good enough to be around him?” Sandalphon declared irritated.

“Oh, no I- of course not. You're actually a great person, very talented and smart, it's just... I wanted to confirm I guess since it's kinda too obvious, but also I cannot tell what does my brother think of you, or if he has those feelings for you. Lucifer is very, mmm, reserved on his opinions on people so even if I asked him I probably won't get any answer” said Lucio.

Sandalphon wasn't surprised by that, Lucifer was also a good person, fairly easy to approach but at the same time imposible to reach, they've talked several times before but still no matter what, he felt that he could never be enough for what he is.

“I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you again, I’m really, really sorry.” Lucio endlessly apologizing wasn't going to change anything.

“Don't worry, I mean, this isn't something I probably didn't know already, it just… it sucks you know, being in love just fucking sucks.” Sandalphon words were painted with sadness as he let them out.

Lucio mumbled in response. “Yes, I do know how much it can hurt. But please don't blame Lucifer! Because our family is rich they demand too much of us since they dont want us to be spoiled kids.”.

“Oh, so now you're just rubbing in my face that you have money.” Sandalphon replied but there was no hint of venom in his words, if anything, he was playing with him.

“Ah, I shouldn't have revealed that to begin with. A-anyway, your arm seems well rested now you should hurry up before it gets late.” Lucio was trying to move the conversation to somewhere else. Understandable, he’d probably have more people pestering him for the money if they discover about it.

“Mph, then stop distracting me with stupid questions.” Sandalphon turned and rushed to finish his inventory listing task. 

Meanwhile Lucio just stayed sit, he was sure Sandalphon would still refuse any help but he was content for now, this is the most he has talked with him ever since he first saw him in the same classroom.

For him it was love at first sight, he was slightly taller than Sandalphon and he have had to keep the urges to hug him whenever he saw him at the corridors. He was honest when he told his dear  _ San-chan  _ that he was handsome, such a pretty face with his sharp eyes and long eyelashes on them, many people were scared of the red hue of his eyes, Lucio thought it made him unique along with his fluffy brown hair that seemed to never kept in place. He also has heard Sandalphon during music class and he could swear he was listening to an angel sing. Everything on him was perfect to Lucio and he was giggling again just thinking about all the things he liked about Sandalphon. Ah, but he couldn't confess his feeling could he. Life was playing its own game on them and the romance he wanted to have.

Lucio feared when he saw blood stains in his shirt the other day and he rushed to help him but Lucifer reached him faster than him and stopped himself from going too. He knew about the feelings towards his brother because he could see the same expression he's been told he has for him. He offered himself to check on him at the infirmary but when he saw Sandalphon broken expression, he didn't have the heart to go beside him. All he did was overhear everything and decided, all by himself, to be here today for him.

In the middle of his thoughts he heard the target of his own secret affection coming closer again.

“Ok I'm done, I just need to meet the director to report it and pay for... what I broke” Sandalphon announced.

“The window." Lucio replied with the first thing he could while pretending that he hasn't been thinking about him just now.

“Yes, please don't remind me.” Sandalphon gestured annoyed. Yesterday was such a horrible mess he didn't need to be reminded of.

“I'll go with you!” Lucio insisted again, Sandalphon was already tired so he just grunted but allowed him to accompanied him. He already dealt with him for the entire morning and a little more won't do any harm. Honestly even if he didn't do much, Lucio’s company did help him more than being alone there with his crushing thoughts and overthinking habit.

After meeting the director and going to another lecture in which he expressed the same surprise to see Lucio there, he let them go.

They both headed towards the exit, it was past noon but the day was still beautiful to be outside.

“Hey Lucio, can I ask you something?" Sandalphon wasn’t looking at him, unsure if he should ask or just let it pass but curiosity was picking on him.

"Sure, what is it?" With hands crossed behind his back, Lucio was glad that he can get to talk a little more with him.

"Well, how did you know I was going to be here today and where to find me?" He was genuinely curious.

Lucio turned to face him confidently to answer him. 

“I wanted to see you after you injured your arm, I tried going to the infirmary but I could only heard what the nurse told you then I also followed you after class just in case you needed anything." He seemed so proud of all this that if Sandalphon didn't know better he could almost take him as a stalker.

“You, are weird.” That was all that he could reply at the moment.

“Heh, maybe but I really was worried about you. Hey, since you asked me one thing can I ask you another back?” Lucio inquired calmly.

“Is this a game now? What you want?” Sandalphon teased.

“Say, what if someone that wasn't Lucifer confessed to you, would you accept their feelings?" Lucio asked avoiding looking at his face again and instead to the street in front of them.

Admittedly, that was a surprise question for him, he wasn't sure what to respond. Would he? He didn't know. For so long he has been too stubborn on his crush with Lucifer he never considered that someone would be interested on him that way. His self esteem issues didn't help him for that either.

“Why? Do you know of someone who has a crush on me or something?” Sandalphon was now very curious if there was someone like that or if Lucio was just messing with him.

“Well as I said, you have a nice look and that rebel aura of yours, I'm sure there is at least a group of girls that would like to date you.” Lucio said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Haha, well then I would refuse to them, I... I am not interested in girls.” Sandalphon tried to hide his face in his hoodie shirt. Despite having accepted that he likes Lucio's brother, being open and direct about his preferences is something he hasn't done to anyone yet.

“Oh? Then, what if another good looking guy comes and confess to you, would you give him a chance?” Lucio now was leaning closer to him. 

“Seriously, what's with these questions all of sudden?” Sandalphon was extra embarrassed now, he just admitted he was gay, give him a break!

“Ah well, maybe I DO know a guy who might like you and would like to date you.” Lucio expressed a little too proud.

“Heh, then send him my way maybe I'll consider.” He said jokingly although he would like to know whoever this person was if he really existed.

“Of course. Since it's still doing a good time would you like something to drink San-chan, I'll pay." Lucio's tender smile was too powerful, he realizes this now, maybe this is why he's so popular. 

Quickly he noticed another peculiar point in Lucio's offering.

"Wait, didn't you say you didn't have any money on you? What is the truth here?" Sandalphon raised his eyebrow, he just couldn't yet understand Lucio at all and his actions.

"Oh! oops you caught me. I might have found some change while waiting for you." Incredible, Lucio wasn't trying anymore to keep with his facade.

"Thank you but I'll past, I really want to go home now but maybe I'll take on that offer one day." Whatever Lucio was trying to do, perhaps just something to cheer him up, he appreciated it.

"Well then, I won't insists further, admittedly I enjoyed being here, I hope I didn't bother you too much." said Lucio.

"You did! But only at the beginning. Thank you though." And for the first time  _ San-chan _ gifted him one of his very rare smiles directly at him. Lucio swore that his heart beat could be heard by miles away. What would he give to see more of those.

They kept walking mostly in silence a few blocks until their paths had to separate.

"This is my route… then, I'll see you on Monday." Lucio announced. The zone was very quiet and with beautiful looking houses with big gardens. Sandalphon wouldn't mind coming here more often since the view was wonderful. 

Lucio waved and left heading towards his home. Suddenly the sound of running steps behind him startled him so he turned to see what's going on. 

Sandalphon was once again at his side, he wondered if he has changed his opinion on that drink he invited him. He knew of a good place near if he wanted to go.

"What's happening San-"

"Lucio! Is it you perhaps the person who likes me?" Sandalphon interrupted him, he had a very firm look in his eyes but his body was ready to escape, embarrassed.

Lucio wasn't any better, he was caught completely off guard it took him a minute to try to say something, anything. The surprise flushed expression on his face has completely revealed the truth and the long pause was just a confirmation of that.

"Ah… I…" But again he couldn't finish his sentence because Sandalphon was quick to grab his face with both his hands and clash their lips together in an attempt for a kiss, probably his first kiss, but so was Lucio's. More than a kiss was a smack on his face that lasted mere seconds but time completely stopped for both of them.

Sandalphon eyes were tight shut and Lucio's were wide open in surprise, he felt he forgot how to breathe and that his heart stopped functioning too. 

When Sandalphon broke the kiss, he was too flustered to look at him so he ran in the opposite direction just shouting that he'll see him in class not bothering to look back.

Lucio just watched him leave until he disappeared when he turned in one of the blocks. It was until that moment that he felt the rush of air in his lung, as if he was forced to hold on his breath this whole time. His cheeks burning but he couldn't contain the content smile that arose and stayed all the way to his house. He was so happy he completely ignored whatever insult Lucilius threw at him when he entered the house questioning where he has been.

Sandalphon on his part just couldn't believe what he did, he wasn't sure why he ran towards him and asked him that but as soon as he saw Lucio’s surprised pink face it was as his body moved all by itself and he muted his brain. It was such an awful kiss, he was sure of that because he didn't have any experience. His head was a mess right now and he didn't know what he was going to do next. He was blaming it all on his dumb hormonal mind forcing him to do these foolish things but he, for once, experimented was it felt being the target of someone else affection. And he liked it. 

He was just hoping Lucio wasn’t going to act too weird. Who knows, maybe he'll take on what he said and give him a chance if he earned it.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wao, this is my first complete fic in years, nhgfdsfghj so apologize if there are any weird structures since I dont know words, lol.  
Stan shiosan


End file.
